heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Other stuff
like pale orange/reds and like,, bookish and feathery n stuff |-|O:T= By reading this file, you agree to work for [[User blog:Battywiings/Operation: Titans|''operation titan]] or be terminated. This file contains information about our backup source of all the files. This file is of utmost importance, and must be destroyed if the database is compromised. all responsibility for this experiment falls on ''a scientist'''' |-|File= Log I: my name is muse : phenotype Muse is distinctly draconic, although her build does seem feline. Her SandWing base is strong, stronger than some of the other bases. She moves gracefully, her sure and deft movements donated by her wildcat blood. She has an average build, although her bones are light, adapted to flight. Her eye ridges are slightly raised, likely a byproduct of her owl genetics. Her horns curl like a normal SandWing's, but the twist is more dramatic. She lacks the horn by her cheek that SandWings have. Her scales are less rigid and stiff, allowing her to bend and twist in ways a normal SandWing or HiveWing's scales would not. The pattern of her scales resembles RainWing patterns without the circular scales. Instead, black interlocking diamonds are etched into her scales, from her SandWing donor who had the same patterns. A sail stretches across her neck, back and tail, but it is ridged and spikes up at certain areas, resembling webbed-over HiveWing spikes. Her wings are rounded, allowing her to fly in silence. Owl genes. Her teeth are sharp and angular, from HiveWing and wildcat genetics. She walks in a digitigrade fashion, like other SandWings. Her toes curl into talons that leave only the barest tip on the ground. Due to this, Muse prefers flying and perching to walking. Her color palette stretches from brownish reds to pale desert cream. Her main scales are a darker red-brown, similar to the red morph of the Eastern Screech Owl. They share the same color as towering redwoods; warm and rich. Her secondary scales are paler, the same reddish color, but lighter and yellowish. Her sail is a cream color, fitting a SandWing's coloration; the colors of desert sand and dust. If one looks closely, pale freckles of the same color can be found scattering her snout. Her horns are darker, a dustier version of her sail color. And, of course, the black diamonds etched on her scales. Her eyes, surprisingly, are a bright green, sharp and neon that makes it look as if she is seeing through you. Unexpected, lime green orbs cut through you as she looks at you, stripping away your layers to your core. Log II: what if i made a mistake? : behavior Muse has a photographic memory, fitting for a representation of the Titan of memory. She remembers everything she experiences, so she can often be found looking or listening to everything to analyze later in her cell. Excellent memory is normal and can be found occurring naturally, but one as superior as Muse's has clearly been created with science. Muse is clever. Her knowledge is beyond compare, seeing as she never forgets anything. However, there are certain things one cannot learn from book knowledge, such as social skill. Muse's ability in areas such as those are... lacking. She is extremely curious as well, constantly wondering about more and seeking to surpass her current realm of knowledge. With a name like Muse, it isn't difficult to imagine that she is a creative dragon. She is skilled in areas of the arts. Muse tends toward creation instead of destruction. Her mind is constantly filled with words and concepts and ideas. Muse has a strong survival instinct, that sixth sense for self-preservation that comes before anything else. It is a genetic ability, one that protects her without her actively thinking about it. Typically a more soft-spoken experiment, Muse is quiet and unassuming, being introverted and having tendencies to remain isolated. Muse tends to overthink conversations, carrying them out inside her head and replying to a question the other hadn't asked. Due to this, Muse is incredibly reclusive, staying in her cells. Log III: what if i misheard? : abilities Memory- Genetic: Able to read a person's memory as long as she has contact with said person- she is able to delve into your mind and read your memories to understand. Incredible memory. Physical: Sharp teeth and taloned claws- she was created to keep information and protect it. Her sense of self-preservation also protects the information her mind contains. Log IV: what if i forget? : history text Log V: what if i cracked? : interactions Log VI: what if they lose me? : other